


Wings on Fire

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Lust and Roy, in the catacombs beneath Central HQ.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns everything, I just play in the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings on Fire

Humans. They strove so hard, put so much effort into their lives, and they were nothing more than moths, beating their wings around a candle, only to get singed. Look at the Flame Alchemist, standing in front of her, his uniform stained in crimson, dyeing it almost purple. Despite his wounds, he wanted to protect the woman, the armored boy, Jean. 

Flame snapped his fingers and flames exploded out of the air, the ruddy sheets enfolding Lust with its deadly caress. She laughed at his rage, but somehow, she knew; today, she would be the moth, consumed by the fire. 


End file.
